Chapter4
Tower Wars- The Original Story! Chapter Four By Ken Correia on Thursday, December 13, 2012 The group emerge from the tower into a wonderfully bright and sunny place. The land stretches in front of them green and lush. There are a variety of houses here. The mountainside nearby contains many small caves; they can see entrances in mounds for underground burrows. There are small houses in the trees and tiny little cottages dotted all around. They can feel the magic in this place; the air hangs with it, almost musical, lyrical. This is a place that makes you smile you cannot help feeling happy. After the last place, it is a welcome relief. The village is busy, colourful figures rush around everywhere. Behind the travellers, a head appears from a cave hole. This is the strangest creature they have seen so far. It is green in colour and extraordinarily thin. The creature speaks and introduces himself, this is Vendar and he is an elf. He rushed out because he thought the travellers were attacking goblins. They have been coming out of the caves higher up the mountain a lot lately and stealing animals and crops from the village. Leaving Vendar they go down into the village proper stopping along the way to speak to a brightly dressed young girl that is skipping along the street with a pail of water, spilling more than she is saving. This is a faerie and is called Gossamer Willowdancer; she is a caster of weird dreams. She lives in spider webbed wonderlands and insect grottos and is only seen when the bees swarm and the crickets chirrup. She wears tiny black spiders on her dresses and has delicate green coloured wings like a cicada. “Where did you get the water from? We are all very thirsty and would love to be able to drink water that appears so pure.” Informs Petronella. “There is a lovely clean water source behind the stables, if you walk along that way you will be able to drink as much as you want”, intones the faerie in a sing song voice. There are many people in this area, drawing water and picking fruit from the surrounding trees, on the other side of the river, gnomes are fishing and the group move along the bank to talk to the creatures there. They stop and speak to a brownie that is there doing the washing. Brownies often helped out the needy, and never accepted payment for this, they would leave the house rather than take monies; they were especially fond of widows. The brownie tells them how bad it is here at the moment. He and his fellow brownies help local widows out on a night and they are constantly under attack. Another brownie joins in and tells them that because of their location, they are attacked from three sides. The first brownie pipes up again. “We are under constant attack as we go about our business. Snow creatures attack from the west and strange elemental creatures from the east”. Another brownie speaks to you. “Cronim is right, but he does not tell the whole tale, the whole village is also under attack from the goblins that have moved into the mountains. The vampires have stripped so much from the lands that they are being forced out into new areas.” He sighs and looks forlorn, “apart from magick we have no other defence. After short discussion the adventurers resolve to help the village and start to look around for things that will help. They want to build weapons that will keep the village safe from some of the attacks. While searching, the village comes under attack from a surprise goblin raid. One minute it was quite, the village going about its everyday business, the next cries spring out as goblins appear from what seems like all directions. They are strong fighters but very disorganised, just striking at will. This means that they miss as many times as they hit. The three slay many before they goblins retreat but some have still got through and have stolen animals and cooking pots. “Look on the bright side,” Hero informs his downcast companions, “we now know how strong they are and what sort of defences the town will need.” They walk to the centre of the village where a elf sits making wands out of metal. They introduce themselves and explain what they are undertaking to do. “That would be wonderful!” exclaims Sephrim, as this is how he is called, I will of course help in any way. I can make anything with the metal but do not have much of it. If you get him more I can make you anything you would like.” Hurrying off in the direction that Sephrim has indicated they are soon loaded down with the copper that is abundant in these parts. They return to Sephrim and give him the metal. “That is plenty to make swords with; if you return in a few hours I will have twenty of them for you.” The three bid him goodbye and walk a couple of houses away where two fairies are making fishing rods and nets with spider’s webs and willow twigs. One of them introduces herself as Gossamer Silverglitter She is a protector from evil demons and a poisoner of werewolves and lives in spider-webbed wonderlands and insect grottos and can only be seen in the light of a shooting star. She wears tiny black spiders on her dresses and has delicate translucent wings like a cicada. She agrees that they could turn their hand to making bows instead but will need lots of supplies. She indicates where they can get the materials she will need and they go off to once again collect items for the defence of the village. They return to the fairies and hand in the supplies, they are again told to come back later. The next task is to find someone to make you some arrows and for this the trio head to where a small brownie is sitting stripping reeds. Peter tells him what they want and he agrees and tells them he will need more reeds. The weary trio trudge down to the river to find the reeds that Melingra needs to make the arrows, they are tiring fast but want to help this village as quickly as possible so they can get on and fulfil their ultimate goal. The area that surrounds Melingra has good farming trees and the group take advantage of these by stocking up for the long road ahead. On the road back to the village the trio run into a small elf that has been looking for them. He informs them that he has brought a message from Sephrim to tell you that their swords are ready. This puts a spring into their step and they rush to gather up the swords from Sephrim, thanking him heartily. They head back to the faeries and brownie to pick up the bows and arrows and thus loaded head to the centre of the village. The villagers are gathered here and Hero quickly distributes the weapons informing all that they need to be ready at all times. “My friends and I will mount the first guard. If anyone or anything attacks, Petronella will sound the bell and all of you must come running ready to defend this village.” A murmur of approval went up from some of the gathered villagers but it was clear they were still scared. Hero reassures them as well as he can and reminds them all it is in their hands now. The village is quiet for a few hours but, just as dusk descends so do the goblins. Petronella sounds the bell long and hard and villagers run in from all directions. The goblins quickly find themselves entirely surrounded and suffering many casualties. Disorganised at the best of times this is too much for them and they flee back to the hills as fast as their stumpy little legs will carry them. A couple of the villagers approach you dragging a very angry goblin with them and throw him at your feet. He gets up angrily and makes to move off but is surrounded by the Faerieville creatures, all armed and prepared to fight. Hero addresses him. “You can see how things have changed here, there is going to be no more easy pickings for you and your kind. Many of you have been spared this time but next time, if there is one, will be a very different story. Go back and tell your friends that if even one of them dares to enter this village again we will come into the hills looking for you.” The goblin muttered savagely under his breath but agreed to carry the message back. As he turned to leave Petronella shouts out to him. “Stop one moment.” The goblin turned and glowered in her direction. Petronella had faced much scarier opposition and was not at all put off by the little creature’s vicious countenance. She walked towards him and grabbed hold of a pendant that circled his neck. With one sharp tug the chain broke and she was left holding the jewellery in her hand. The goblin was incandescent with rage! He babbled on endlessly in his own language but no one was listening. The two brownies that had brought him into the village in the first place took hold of him again and dragged him to the village outskirts, not paying him a bit of mind. “What is that you have there?” enquired Hero. “This is a goblin amulet and has special powers. Some say it can actually allow you to travel through space and time given the right conditions to do it.” Answered Petronella. While all this had been going on, the magical creatures had been running to and fro from their houses to the strangely shaped building behind our trio. “Come on in!” shouted Cronim, gesticulating to the structure. The three followed him in and found themselves in a very strange room indeed! There was not a right angle in the place, it was in fact an octagon and all walls had glowing boxes standing in front of them. The creatures ran around these as they laid out food and drink and in one corner a band struck up a lively tune. “Time and space portals!” exclaimed Petronella in wonder. “What are?” asked Peter “You see the glowing boxes?” Petronella asked. “They are the portals. Anyone with possession of an amulet like this can travel around anywhere they have been. It is impossible to inhabit an area you have never visited but everywhere else is easy. All you need is a portal at each end.” The two youths had never seen anything like this and were fascinated, walking round and round the structures as if there was a secret exit in the backs. Their attention was soon taken when they had drinks and food pressed upon them and several young faeries were lining up to dance with the pair. As the party draws to a close, the three once again start to make plans. “The brownies at the lake said that the goblins were not the only problem. They come under attack from all three sides. They maybe able to hold their own against the shambolic efforts of goblins but who knows what else is out there?” wondered Hero. After thinking and talking for a while the group come up with a plan. They need to prevent things getting in so will fortify the walls around the village and pre-empt attacks by building tall look out points that can see over the walls and let the village know what is coming before it arrives. As they are leaving Gossamer Silverglitter and another faerie approach them. “We faeries are so pleased with you we have decided to provide you with gifts. We are giving you an amulet we believe you may need and also a spell of enchantment. This will freeze opponents.” Hero thanks the pair warmly. Gossamer continues. “You may wish to practice with your new spell and help us out at the same time.” Hero nods in agreement. “On the far side of the lake lays a large sword fish like creature. It has destroyed the pier that used to exist and has cut through many fishing lines.” The faeries explain that this is spoiling life for them and ask the travellers to try and stop it. Once again Hero agrees and the trio set off for the lake to borrow a boat. As they did last time the two young men take up the oars and start to row out onto the water. Petronella sits in the bows keeping watch for anything untoward. There is lots of flotsam in the water from the damaged pier etc and the youths have to row around this carefully as Petronella shouts out her warnings. Before long the boat reaches a place in the lake where the water bubbles; the monster sleeps below you. Taking the decision to awaken it all three start to shout and bang on the boat sides with the oars. The fish quickly rises to the surface and balancing very carefully the trio attack it. This is not a difficult battle, the new spell works so well the monster barely hits them. As he takes his final breath, a billowing black shape floats out, Peter draws his sword to attack and is stopped by Petronella who scoops it out of the water. It is a cloak, and they lay it in the bottom of the boat to dry. Slowly they row back to the shore, relaxing while they have the chance. Once again they are greeted like heroes, Lynord tells them how much they have done for them and says the only thing they have to worry about now are the attacks from east and west on a night. “Don’t worry about that,” says Hero, “we have a plan.” They have the look outs and people are manning these but the invaders must be getting in some way. Between this land and the next is a large wall with the watch tower in the middle, Hero goes to inspect the wall and find the holes through which they enter. He decides to repair the wall as a final act of kindness for these people using mud and wood to plug the holes. Mud is difficult to carry so he borrows a wheel barrow and goes back to the lakes edge. He then gathers the wood from the water that the monster had created and using a combination of the two, manages to fill all the breaches in the wall. While he has been doing this, Peter and Petronella have walked to the other side of the village and are inspecting the walls here. These walls appear to be intact and as Peter joins them, they are still puzzling as to how the creatures get in. As the trio think hard, leaves blow over the top and upon landing turn into floating creatures, with sharp claws. They covered in small bugs which leap off and attack all, nipping and biting. One sweep of the blade kills dozens at a time, but as soon as one load falls they are replaced by twice as many. Within a matter of minutes the small group of helpers is completely surrounded by these tiny creatures. Just when they think they will never succeed they are joined by Gossamer Silverglitter, who with one wave of her wand, defeats the bugs. She has magical powers over all insects and has been watching the groups efforts with amusement. The smile on her face soon slips as she turns round and comes face to face with the leaf monsters. The leaf monsters have used the time the insects gave them and have now righted themselves and attack. The whole group attacks simultaneously, they just want to get this over with now and rest for a while. Once they are dead Petronella points out that she can see that they are floating over the wall at its lowest part. The decision is taken to build a net to stop this. Peter remembers the faeries from earlier and turning to Gossamer Silverglitter asks could she make a net big enough for the top of the wall she agrees if he again brings supplies. The trio trek one final time into the mountains to collect spiders’ webs, slashing at the inhabitants fast and furiously until they have an armful for Gossamer. Petronella hands them to Gossamer and in no has a net to be proud of. Climbing the wall carefully Hero arranges it along the top. **************** The whole village has collected to see the saviours of their village off, and they stand cheering and waving as Hero flips a coin, do they go west of east. Petronella takes heads, Peter tails. The coin spins and comes down to rest in the dust, head side up. The two young men turn to look at Petronella. “West” says Petronella and the three take their leave of the waving crowds and head off towards the border and its restricting wall and watch tower. Tower There are a couple of gnomes fishing on the bank as they pass and Hero asks them if they could help them complete the tower and they agree happily. Pushing the door from the first floor open they are met with a very strange sight. At the far side of the room the travellers can just see a glimpse of a stair case but between them and it stands brambles, thick and strong. It looks like the sight the prince in Sleeping Beauty had to face to rescue the princess, but hey this is after all faerie land! Once on the first floor they have a cornucopia of barrels to search, each member of the party takes one and dips their hands in. Bugs and spiders run freely up their arms and they have to keep stopping to brush the creatures off as they nip and bite. Fortunately it does not take long for all of them to have found a key in the barrel that will allow them to unlock the doors to the next floor. The third floor houses goblins and all fight together to get rid of these few minor irritants before progressing to the fourth floor. There are many small passages here and the group become increasingly frustrated by the amount of dead ends they encounter but, finally they reach the door to the Tower Keeper. Again they attack as a group and he cannot stand the onslaught long. He soon falls and leaves the treasure room open so the warriors can collect their spoils and part company once again. Our intrepid trio, slowly make their way back down the tower, wondering what they will find on the other side this time.